With Your Love
by ayrangel1221
Summary: After the independent Tohru becomes blind, she feels like a failure, despite the unconditional love and support of her Kyo and the rest of her friends. Can she learn to let someone be her eyes or will even Kyo's love not be enough to give her hope?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So here we are, the third story I've started without A) knowing if I'll be able to finish it and B) finishing the stories I've started already. Do you guys hate me? **_

_**Anywho this is my first story for Fruits Basket, and I wouldn't have started it if I didn't have a lot of ideas, a lot of things worked out and a lot of love for the idea in full. Please review, don't kill me if my characters are OOC and enjoy!**_

**Chapter One: Unnecessary Apologies**

The stench of pain, blood and human wastes pervaded the twitching nostrils of the trembling young woman. Through the peepholes, she could see the wasting, broken body of her beloved, crouching and shivering, with little more than a loincloth to hide the weak body from whoever happened to be passing. The air was frigid, every breath of the three people hanging in the air like malicious spirits. The master smiled cruelly, nodding in response to Tohru's unspoken question. Taking a deep breath of the foul air and forcing a smile onto her face, she spoke a quiet greeting.

"How are you this week? I hope that you haven't gotten ill." It seemed feeble and pointless, and Tohru faltered, but at the sound of her hesitant voice, the tortured one's head rose, looking about in confusion. Identifying whose voice it was seemed to relax him, and he attempted a grin.

"Well, I can't say I'm any better, but I don't think I'm doing any worse either. What about you?" Tohru almost began crying at the raggedness of his voice and at his genuine concern for her when he was so obviously worse off. She steadied herself before answering.

"I'm fine." She trailed off, watching a serenity come over his features as he savored her words, insignificant as they were. She opened her mouth to say something, but it seemed so useless and meaningless, she stopped. She knew her time was short, but she simply didn't know what to say. Beside her, the dark haired youth trailed her finger along the line of Tohru's shoulders, sending a shiver of fear through her. She flinched as the finger traced lower, pressing firmly at the new wounds between her shoulder blades; the wounds that would get her beloved out of this living hell by the middle of next week. A single fingernail pressed harder and Tohru felt blood begin to drip down her back.

"I'll give you two five minutes alone. I think you've paid the price for that much. I'll be back to get you. And, I beg of you, don't forget our deal." The sibilant whisper made her shake, but she nodded, even managing a slight bow.

"Thank you." She breathed, staying bowed until the snap of the sliding door was heard. Straightening shakily, she moved to the barrier between her and her love, rapping on it and signaling Akito's exit. He moved, slowly and painfully, to the wall, pulling himself into a half-standing position that brought their faces level, although he couldn't see that.

"Tohru, are you alright? I can feel you shaking through the wall." He asked, panting with the exertion the motion had caused his frail body. She nodded, mumbling something about the cold. He tiredly accepted that this would be her answer for now, unwilling to waste any of their precious time on an argument.

"Four days." She whispered, pressing as much of her body to the thin wood as she could.

"What?" he asked, confused by her fragmented statement.

"Four days, and you'll be out of there. We'll be together. It's almost over." Her tears were flowing now, although she tried to stifle them. Her companion heard the subtle change in voice tones and knew immediately that she was crying.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. I'm alright. Don't worry, everything will be fine. You just said it's almost over. Just stay strong a little longer, and then I can be strong for you. Just hold on a little longer, please." He was pleading with her, pouring as much of his love and concern for her into his voice as he could. He heard her sniffle, take a deep breath and then her voice regained its tone of quiet control.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you though. Is our little hole still there?" He confirmed this, heading to the far side of the screen, he carefully pulled aside a crumbling bit of wood, revealing a hole large enough to pass small objects through. This time, there was a slim canteen full of water, a tiny pouch with some painkillers and a package of crackers. The prisoner stashed them quickly under the hard mattress of his cot.

"Thank you." He whispered, his quick ears catching the sound of the door opening. Assuming an expression of beaten subservience, he shuffled back to his spot on the floor, waving a feeble goodbye to Tohru. His eyes shone fiercely, letting her know he really hadn't given up. The cruel youth that entered didn't miss the daring glint, but she let it pass. Leading Tohru out, she bowed to her and went inside. The gates opened and Tohru began the long walk home. Tears dripped down her face. Turning her face to the sun, she hugged herself in the cool fall air.

"I love you Kyo. See you home soon. I'm so sorry." She whispered. "So sorry."

The still, slim figure, face swathed in bandages only a few shades paler than her skin, shifted ever so slightly as her breathing grew shallower. Her breath seemed to be cycling in depth, becoming shallow for an hour or so, then deepening for perhaps half that time before growing shallow again. Kyo was beginning to count time by it, so steady was its pattern. Not that time mattered; he would stay by her side until she awoke, be it in an hour or a year. But a small, piercing whisper told him it had been three days already.

_You should eat, maybe get some rest. At this rate, you'll be lying next to her rather than protecting her. _Kyo's survival instincts were strong, almost convincing him, but he refused to let his instincts keep him from protecting someone he cared about ever again.

"You should get some rest." The gentle urging repeated. Kyo shook his head, releasing one hand from its grip around Tohru's to run his fingers through his hair.

"For the last time, no. I will not leave her. So you can shut up, whoever you are." He felt a hand grip his shoulder, and he turned quickly, grasping the wrist of the person who had dared interrupt him. The unreadable features of Hatori Sohma looked down on him. The doctor glanced momentarily at his imprisoned wrist and Kyo released it, slightly sheepish. Hatori was dressed somewhat more casually than usual, in a dark blue sweater and brown slacks, but that didn't mean he wasn't ready for business.

"Sorry, just a little jumpy I guess." Kyo mumbled and tried to turn back to face his fiancée, but he was pulled back around to look at the family doctor. Hatori held his gaze, assessing his condition. After a moment, he seemed to have made a decision, though about what the former cat couldn't guess. Keeping his hand on Kyo's arm, Hatori carefully walked to the foot of the bed, reading the chart at the foot of the bed quickly and checking the machine readouts with a practiced eye. He took a deep breath, seeming to both steady himself and contemplate something.

"So what I've heard is that she was helping an old lad with carry her groceries to her house from her car across the street, she dropped something, and in turning back didn't see the car coming. It only knocked her down, but she fell hard against her head, damaged her face and put herself into a coma. The doctors have her stable, but they don't know if she's going to come out of it. Is that right?" Hatori's tone was calm and steady, but he put it so bluntly that Kyo felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he realized how close he was coming to losing her. Dropping his eyes to the floor in case any tears showed, he nodded. Hatori sighed softly, his expression at the obvious pain Kyo was feeling.

The older man had been the only Sohma who had been able to make it up to visit so far. Most hadn't yet been informed, Kyo wanting to make the calls himself, but also putting it off until he could say it without breaking down. Not even Uotani or Hanajima knew. How Hatori had found out, he didn't know, but secretly, he was glad for his support.

"How long has it been since the accident?" Hatori asked, his voice marginally gentler.

"Three days." Kyo answered shortly.

"And you've been here the whole time?" A nod.

"Have you eaten?" A grudging shake of the head, indicating he hadn't.

"Slept?" Another negative. Hatori sighed, slight frustration showing itself.

"Kyo, you can't do this to yourself. Do you want to end up in a hospital bed just like her, unable to talk to her? Do you think this is what she'd want of you?" The orange-haired young man glared at the floor, scowling. Hatori knew he'd made his point.

"I'll keep an eye on her. You go get a good meal at the cafeteria and I'll have the nurse bring in a cot. At least get a three hour nap. Doctor's orders." He added, seeing Kyo about to protest. Slowing, wincing at the stiffness of his muscles, the younger man rose, limping tiredly to the door. Hesitation showed on his face as he glanced back at the still form of the one he loved. Hatori had taken the seat by the bed, although he didn't take the white hand Kyo had released.

"I love you Tohru. Please wake up soon. I'm so sorry." He whispered, not letting Hatori hear. "So sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, I was all prepared to wait forever for this fic to be found, but literally overnight, I had three new favorites. How awesome is that? You guys are amazing. I love you all. You make my life amazing. I can't help but wish that my much better story on got such love and reading… hint hint… Anyway, here you go, and I hope you continue to enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two: Secrets and Vigils**

_Tohru stood, fiddling with the ends of her long hair, a stack of thick, comfortable clothing laid over her arm. Hatori exited the small room, snapping his black leather bag closed, his face showing no emotion as usual. The young woman stepped forward slightly, catching the doctor's eye. _

"_How is he? Will he be ok?" she whispered, fear and desperation marking her face. Hatori sighed, fiddling with his watch to avoid her gaze. _

"_He's mostly alright, as far as physical health goes. He was in prime condition going into this, so his body has taken very little lasting physical damage, although he's very weak at the moment. As long as he gets plenty of rest and good food, he'll recover just fine." _

"_But?" Tohru had known Hatori long enough to know there was more. _

"_But, psychologically, he's going to be very unstable for a while. The only people I think he should be around right now are me, you and Kazuma-san. And only one or two at a time." _

_Tohru released her breath shakily. _

"_Can I see him now? I brought some clothes from home. Maybe that will make him more comfortable…" She trailed off, feeling that it sounded stupid and childish. To her surprise, Hatori smiled gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. _

"_I think that's a great idea. Go on in. Try not to talk about the past few weeks though, alright?" His tone was kind, and it almost broke the wall Tohru had put up to keep from crying. She nodded, taking a deep breath as Hatori walked away. She was suddenly very afraid to go in. But, steeling herself, she entered, knocking softly to alert him to her presence. He flinched as the sound got to him, but he calmed as he saw who it was. _

"_Hey." She said quietly, a smile tentatively sliding onto her lips. She paused to close the door, then stayed near it, unwilling to give up her escape route until she was sure he would react ok. _

"_Hi." He replied hoarsely, grinning with lopsided exhaustion. "How are you? You seem tired." Tohru put her fists on her hips in feigned exasperation, her relief showing through in her sparkling eyes and soft smile. _

"_What do you mean 'I seem tired'? Have you looked at yourself recently?" Her voice was light, but it cracked, giving away how close she was to tears. Kyo struggled to sit up, and Tohru rushed forward without thought to reassure him. The clothes she had been carrying dropped to the floor. _

"_Hey, you're still healing. Stay down." He relented, as if just realizing the extent of his body's weakness. Tohru's hands flew to caress his face, calming them both simply by the reminder of their closeness. He relaxed back into the pillow again, closing his eyes and leaning slightly into her hands. Slowly, methodically, she traced his features, a sad smile gracing her lips and tears slowly dripping from her eyes. As a single drop hit Kyo's face, he opened his eyes, seeing her with her eyes closed and crying. He didn't understand what was wrong, but he couldn't stand to see her unhappy, not now that they were finally together again. He gently took her soft hands in his, pressing her fingers to his chapped lips. _

"_What's wrong?" Her eyes snapped open, shock covering her features, as though he had startled her. It took her a moment to zero in on his face, but when she did, her smile became brighter. She shook her head, kissing his fingers back. But Kyo would not take no for an answer._

"_Tell me." His words were slurring slightly from exhaustion, but he forced his eyes open, propping himself up on his elbow so his face was closer to her's. She tried to lay him down again, but he just grabbed her hands, holding them against his bare chest above the bandages. She relented as she felt his strong, steady heartbeat pulsing beneath the warm, scarred skin. _

"_It's nothing. I'll tell you when you get out here." Kyo scanned her face, noticing that she wasn't quite looking into his eyes. He put it down to slight sheepishness about keeping a secret, but something still felt off. It was clear she wasn't going to say anything though, so he decided to give in to his fatigue. Nodding, he laid down again with a wince. Tohru helped him arrange his blankets, neatly refolding the discard clothes and stacking them on a chair. By then, Kyo was nearly asleep and she only just had time to say good night before he nodded off. _

_She left quietly, telling the nurse she'd be back the next day. Once she got back to Shigure's house, she slipped upstairs without telling him she was home. Sneaking into her room, she opened her purse and extracted a small vial and removed one of the four tablets that lay inside. She swallowed it dry, grimacing at its bitter flavor. Then she snuck back downstairs and outside, coming back in a moment later with a loud clatter of the door and a warm 'I'm home' to Shigure. _

_Stepping into the kitchen to begin dinner, Tohru suddenly felt a strong rising of fear in her stomach, a near panic that came from what she had agreed to. Shaking her head, she resigned herself, telling herself determinedly that it was the right choice. She and Kyo could be together, Kazuma had arranged a job teaching at a dojo far away from here, and with Kyo's love, Tohru would be strong enough. _

_She had to be. _

Kyo felt much better after a few hours' sleep and a couple of rice balls. Hatori stayed in the chair, as promised, the entire time Kyo was recharging, but as he awoke, the man stood and prepared to leave.

"You need to call everyone as soon as possible. It's about eleven o'clock at night right now. I'll call everyone to a family meeting at about, say, ten o'clock tomorrow morning. We'll do a conference call at Kazuma-san's house. They deserve to know. We can arrange a visiting schedule so you can get some rest more often." He was clear and concise. Kyo knew that any argument would be futile, but he tried anyway.

"I can take care of both of us. There's no reason to involve anyone else. I refuse to inconvenience anyone." Hatori raised one eyebrow, then surprisingly, his features softened.

"Do you think you're the only one who can love her enough? We all care for her, and we all want to have a chance to try to pay back what she's done for us. Can't you respect that, you of all people?" Kyo's eyes dropped to the floor and he nodded.

"I'll make the call." Hatori nodded, picking up his bag and laying his coat over his arm.

"I'm off. Talk to you tomorrow. If anything changes, let me know." Then he left.

"I will." Kyo muttered to the closed door. Retaking his place by Tohru's side and picking up her hand, he raised her hand to his lips.

"You know, we've got a good family." He murmured softly, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"They genuinely care and they will do anything to protect you. Maybe not me, but you, definitely. Even Akito; even Kureno; I wish I could inspire that kind of loyalty and love. How do you do it? I'll have to find out when you wake up." She was lying so still, but her head was cocked just slightly, and it made it seem like she was listening.

So Kyo kept talking, about everything and nothing, trying in some small way to give her something to latch onto, as if a lifeline or a reminder of the world was all she needed to wake up. He never knew when he began crying, but suddenly he realized he was. Then he realized he had stopped talking. He let the tears fall a little longer, then took a deep breath and made himself stop.

And that's when the twitching began. It wasn't much, just a little jerk of the head or a hand at random moments. It was eerie, and it scared Kyo almost more than the absolute stillness of before. Leaning forward, Kyo pushed the nurse call button frantically, eyes darting from Tohru's hand to her face. The twitching continued, and then, as if it couldn't get any scarier, her eyes opened. For a moment, Kyo's heart leaped as he thought that she was awakening. But as the twitching continued, he saw that she was still out; her stare was too glassy and her body too limp for her to be awake.

The nurse entered and Kyo breathlessly explained what had happened. She called for a doctor and another nurse and Kyo stepped back to allow them to work. His blood flowed slowly, frozen and burning simultaneously. As the medics chattered in their completely unintelligible jargon, Kyo stumbled back, sitting down heavily on the cot. His hands began shaking and he leaned forward, putting his hands over his ears. He began to rock, wanting it all to stop; the beeping of the machines, the incessant talking, the fear and uncertainty. Closing his eyes, he whispered under his breath, over and over, as if by repeating it, it would come about.

_Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop…_

_**A/N: Well? What do you think? And just so you know, Tohru isn't a druggie. All will be explained, have no fear. Please review and I'll see you next time. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This story makes me so happy! Even though it's so full of sadness, I can't help but love how my characters are asserting themselves and making their own way despite my less-than-perfect guidance. Sorry, I had a little bit of a mommy moment there. Please enjoy and review!**_

**Chapter Three: Small Comforts**

_Kyo awoke to bright-ish light filtering through the light blue curtains over his windows. His body ached all over, but he was still too close to sleep and too dragged down by painkillers to care. He allowed his eyes to drift until they were nearly closed, staring at the patterns of light on the ceiling through his eyelashes. He was so happy to be warm, so happy to feel the soft sheets whisper over his skin instead of the rough canvas of the mattress cover. He shivered, frowning at the memory of his weeks of terror. Had it really only been four weeks? It felt like so much longer. _

_ Someone entered, startling him so badly that he nearly tore his stitches scrambling into a sitting position. Fire sliced up the left side of his back, but he ignored it, bleary eyes only taking in the dark, short hair of the woman carrying the tray towards him. Akito. Whimpering, he tried to scramble to the other side of the bed, instincts screaming for him to get away as quickly as possible. He heard a loud beeping as he tore out his IV and ripped off the monitoring devices they had stuck all over him. _

_ "Mr. Sohma! Please calm down! What's wrong with you?" The voice wasn't Akito's, but it was still unfamiliar, so he kept running, or at least trying. He put his feet to the floor, realizing as he trusted his weight to them that he was far too weak to go anywhere. The person had set down the tray, pressed a button near the bed, and was now heading towards him. As she grew closer, Kyo threw up his painfully thin arms to ward her off. To his terror, the drugs they had given him were even now dragging him towards unconsciousness. She was getting closer._

_ "Kyo? Kyo!" Someone called from the doorway. Both the woman and the patient froze, Kyo's eyes losing some of their animalistic panic as he recognized Tohru's voice. _

_ "Tohru? I'm… I'm over here." He panted, still keeping a wary eye on the woman. Tohru came around the corner of the bed, stopping dead in her tracks and putting one hand over her mouth as she saw the blood that was seeping from Kyo's hand where the IV had been and out from under the bandage wrapped around his lower torso. She quickly took in the situation, realizing what had happened and beckoning for the woman to leave. Kyo realized now that she was a nurse, bringing in his breakfast. He was still wary though, his heart beating too fast for him to even think about apologizing. As soon as Tohru's hand touched his, he gripped it as tightly as he could, which luckily wasn't much; he needed the lifeline to sanity. _

_ Tohru knelt beside him, paling visibly at the blood that was now coating her fingers, but staying strong for him. Gently, she reached a hand to stroke his hair, feeling a pang as he flinched away from the advancing hand. He calmed though, allowing her to comfort him and then help him back into bed, refusing through it all to let go of her hand. The doctor knocked, but as soon as he peeked in, Tohru beckoned him away. He held up ten fingers, signaling that he'd be back in ten minutes. She nodded, and he left. Turning back, she saw that Kyo was focusing on his breath, taking as deep of breaths as his torn stitches would let him. Squeezing his hand to get his attention, she looked into the dark-rimmed scarlet orbs, struggling to focus through the film that had formed over her vision._

_ "What happened?" she whispered, lifting the hair from him forehead and noticing that his temperature had risen in the past few minutes. He leaned into her touch, allowing his eyes to drift shut. _

_ "I guess… I don't know. Akito…" His words caught in his throat with fear and he coughed violently, wracking his entire body. Tears sprang to both of their eyes at the pain that wrenched through him. Finally, the attack subsided, leaving him pale and drained. But he continued, steeling himself._

_ "Akito often came in first thing in the morning, bringing breakfast, which would be laced with the day's poison." Tohru gasped, eyes widening and hand flying to cover her mouth. Kyo barely noticed, focusing on staying separate from the memory, his eyes glued to the fluttering curtains. _

_ "I was starving, so I had to eat it, and afterward, something bad would happen. One time, I got this urge to move, really bad. I had to move, even though I was exhausted. Another time, I was made super sensitive to pain. Come to think of it, those were her favorites; the ones that heightened my senses, that is. She'd make me sensitive to sound, then she'd play really loud or really high pitched things near me." Tohru was sobbing, and it was the splash of salt tears into his new hand wound that awoke him from his trance of memory. He took in her shaking body, noticing that her hands were covering her eyes, and her sobs were the violent, shaking ones she got when she was in pain. He immediately panicked._

_ "What's wrong? What hurts?" He tried to sit up, but he was too weak and he cursed at himself. Her head lifted for a moment, showing bloodshot eyes and a dripping face. She shook her head, unable to say, simply laying herself as gently as she could onto his uninjured hand. Slipping it out from under her, Kyo lightly smoothed her hair, regretting that he'd driven her to this. _

_ "I-I'm c-c-crying because it h-hurts me to see K-kyo-kun in pain!" She shook even more violently, scooting up the bed and burying her head in his neck. Her arm lay over his chest and the other slid under his neck, giving him a hug. Propping himself painfully on one elbow, he hugged her back with one arm, taking in the smell of her shampoo and rubbing strands of her hair between his fingers. She soon calmed, and she helped him get comfortable again, just in time for the doctor to arrive. _

_ Immediately after the wounds were re-stitched and re-bandaged, Kyo fell asleep. This time, Tohru stayed, resolving to stay with him for as long as she could. Her eyes were aching, not only from crying, but from the toll that was being taken from her. Her vision field was severely limited, a cobwebby grayness creeping in from the sides and a thin film making the vision she had left slightly fuzzy. Still, she could make out the face of her beloved, and would be able to for the next two days. So, she'd make sure as much of that time as possible was spent doing just that. For it would have to last her a lifetime. _

_ And it would be worth it. She'd make sure of that._

Kyo watched helplessly as Tohru, suddenly and without ceremony, laid still and her eyes slid shut. The doctor and nurses arranged her body back into as comfortable of a position as they could, covering her body with the blanket and departing. They told Kyo that it was probably some side effect of the nerves 'recalibrating' now that her brain was healing from its fall. They told him it probably wouldn't happen again, but to let a nurse know if it did so that they could ensure she didn't hurt herself during a 'fit'. He nodded numbly, hesitantly taking his place by her side again. Her hand was cold, so he pushed it under the blanket rather than holding it.

His heart hurt, so much, watching her and knowing there was nothing, not a darn thing in this world that he could do. He looked up at the clock on the wall. Nearly midnight. It had only been an hour since Hatori had left, and already he felt completely alone and helpless. There was only one person he needed at that moment, but she was lying practically lifeless in the hospital bed beside him. And, for the second time in that hour, Kyo began to cry. This time, it wasn't wistful tears that slowly made their way down his face; instead, silver streams of absolute hopelessness coursed down his face, soaking his shirt, the sheet and the floor. At any other time, it would have embarrassed him beyond belief and he would have forced himself to stop, but this time, there really was no one whose opinion he cared about enough to stop.

_Except for maybe that stupid rat. _His ever contrary mind reasoned, almost making him chuckle despite himself. It was enough to slow the tears, although they didn't stop for a long time. When they finally quit flowing, he felt wrung out and tired, but at the same time, he felt cleansed and lightened somehow. His problems weren't any less tragic, his situation was still dire, he just felt like now, he could deal with it. And he felt like now, he could let those that loved her help him.

"I'll be here if you wake." He whispered to the still body beside him, grinning inwardly at the soft smile he knew she'd be giving him if she was awake. And with that image warming his thoughts, he leaned forward, falling asleep with her hand brushing his lips and her imagined laughter keeping his heart alive. Hope blossomed, small and golden, in the soil of his heart, prepared lovingly and by long diligence and love by the one who now lay sleeping. And in the world outside, the sun rose.

_**A/N: Please, please, please review! This story is my baby right now and it needs your criticism and encouragement to grow into a beautiful, mature tale for all to love. Also, I always love being a help to those around me, so if you need to talk, PM me. I'll make time for you as best as I can. Love you all and stay strong in this coming time. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'm baa-aack! Heeheehee! Run in fear my min- ok, that gets old really fast. Anywho, to move on, here's your fourth chapter… and I have an important question to ask. Do you think this story is moving along too slowly? Let me know and please enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four: Revelations**

_Kyo slept for much of the next two days, always awakening to a cheerful Tohru by his bed, no matter the time. He couldn't eat much at a time, but Tohru could always coax one more apple slice in, or one more sip of broth and he could feel his body healing. On the other hand, his sleep became more and more troubled, holding him in dark dreams that balanced on the line between memory and nightmare. During the dark hours of night, he awoke often, disoriented and frightened. One time, it was his Shisou-san who was there, and the sight of his face was almost as healing as the fresh fruits delivered quietly with small animal picture printed on the nameless cards. Shishou was busy, and didn't come often, but when he did, Kyo felt stronger and it did him a whole world of good. _

_By the middle of the second day, his IV was out and it was decided that if he continued to improve, he could leave the following afternoon. Tohru and Kyo celebrated quietly, with a bouquet of yellow roses, a big cupcake to share and an orange balloon in the shape of a cat Kyo laughed ruefully at it, but Tohru insisted and it was still there, bouncing around near the ceiling. _

_Hatori poked his head in a couple of times a day, speaking shortly, if at all, and trying to keep from meeting Kyo's eyes. He seemed ashamed of his conduct as a bystander, although if anyone had tried to intervene, Kyo probably would have brushed them off anyway. But he knew Hatori's pride was such that he wouldn't accept this explanation. So he left it alone, sticking to being as courteous and calm around him as possible. It was difficult, especially during the time when the former dragon re-bandaged his wounds. Anyone's touch around those sensitive areas caused him some anxiety, but he held strong, gripping Tohru's hand tightly. _

_He was slightly sheepish at first of his total reliance on her, always crying out for her with the nightmares got bad, holding her hand so tightly that tears shone out in her eyes; but he needed her. He was too afraid to do things without her, not yet. A couple of times, he thought he heard her crying, late at night when he was just barely skimming the realm of sleep, but when he managed to pull himself into consciousness, the only look on her face was one of cheerful concern. She'd smooth his pillows and stroke his face, pushing aside his mumbled questions with a hush and a hummed tune… _

WHUMP! Thumpity thumpity thump.

_Kyo bolted upright, raising his hands to shield himself from attack, but calming quickly when he felt fabric running over his skin and smelled the antiseptic and roses that cleansed the air in his hospital room. His eyes flew to the clock and he saw that it was almost 8:30 in the morning. Scrambling out of bed, he looked over and saw Tohru, lying in a painful position on the floor with a green bag spilling fresh fruit all across the tiles. Rushing to her side, he lifted her into a sitting position. Grasping one of her shoulders gently, he lifted her chin, inspecting her face for injury._

"_Are you ok? What happened? Tohru, speak to me!" She laughed nervously, pulling his hands off her and fiddling with her hair. She wouldn't meet his eyes. _

"_I'm fine. Really! I just didn't see the chair and tripped, that's all. I was a little preoccupied, thinking about how excited I was that Kyo-kun was coming home today." Now he knew things weren't fine. After the curse had broken, Tohru never called him Kyo-kun like that unless she was hiding something. Not to mention that the chair she had allegedly tripped over was behind the opened door. He wasn't going to take no for an answer this time._

"_Tohru, what's wrong? Tell me." He lifted her chin, bending painfully down to force her to look into his eyes. Her eyes were blank, staring, and so very nearly colorless that he gasped. That got her attention. She immediately looked in the direction of the sound, brow furrowing and concern covering her face. _

"_Kyo! Are you ok? Did you hurt something?" Moving slowly away from her, watching as her hands sought for his retreating warmth, he went to her purse. Opening it and rummaging around as quietly as possible, he found an empty vial. It had no label, but whatever it had contained had been some kind of vile-smelling herb. Maybe a headache remedy or sleep draught? Just a vitamin? He didn't know, but he'd ask Hatori. Tohru was still feeling around with her hands, calling for Kyo and looking about wildly as though her eyes couldn't see his orange hair and brown shirt only a few feet away. _

_And that's when it occurred to him: she couldn't. She couldn't see. She was blind. He had no idea how, but she was. Crawling back to her side, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap, rocking gently with her as tears burned behind his eyes. _

"_Kyo-kun, what's wrong? Did I do something?" He shook his head._

"_No, no, it's not that. It's just…" He didn't know what to say. Burying his face in her hair, he took a shuddering breath and his tears began. "I'm sorry. I know you're blind and I'm so sorry. I should have noticed, I should have known. I should have done something." _

"_Hush." Tohru whispered, leaning in closer to his chest with her eyes closed. "I got to see your face for three days more, and that was enough for me. It's alright. We'll manage. It's not your fault. I tried to hide it because I didn't want you to worry. If anything, it's my f…" _

"_No." Kyo interrupted, holding her even closer. "No, it's neither of our faults. It's just a tragic accident. We'll be fine. You're right. Just… let me hold you a little longer ok?" She nodded, laying her hand against his chest. _

"_As long as you want." _

"Excuse me sir? So sorry to wake you but we need to do some routine checks on Ms. Honda. Would you mind moving to the cot for a few minutes?" Kyo blearily opened his eyes, cursing softly at the bright lights that burned them. Stretching, he moved back, waving the nurse ahead as he yawned. Running his fingers through his hair, he squinted at the clock. 9:47.

"Crap." He muttered. "I'll be back." He said, both to the young nurse and to the still unconscious Tohru.

He walked out of the hospital room and to the nearest restroom. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he smiled ruefully at his messy hair and the dark circles around his eyes. Was it just his imagination or had he grown thinner and paler? It was probably the truth. He thought about calling the family from the nearly empty waiting room, but inside still felt too stifling. So, he walked to a park that was, thankfully, nearby and found a deserted bench. He checked his cell phone. He might as well get it over with. He dialed, pressing the phone to his ear and taking a deep breath as it rang. Someone picked up on the third ring.

"Sohma residence, this is Kazuma." Kyo grinned widely.

"It's Kyo. Hatori said he'd set up a conference call."

"Oh yes. It's nice to hear from you. Let me connect you to the phone in the family room and put you on speaker. Hold on a moment." Kyo waited, watching a bird flit about in the branches above his head and hearing muffled sounds on the other end. There was a slight crackle of static and several hushes before he heard another familiar voice.

"Please, I'd like to hear what was so important to get me out of bed this early in the morning on a Saturday. Would everyone just shut up?" That would be Hatsuharu-chan, not quite gone black, but kind of gray because of being woken up. There was a painful smacking sound, probably from Rin, and then the room settled.

"Alright Kyo, we're all ears." Shigure's warm, smooth voice called.

"Uh, well, hey everyone. Who all is here?" Immediately, several voices were all vying to talk over each other and Kyo pulled the phone away from his ear in pain.

"Ouch! Ok, one at a time. Just go in zodiac order."

"Yuki's here." A cranky voice called.

"Haru's physically here, but his mind is still in bed where we all should be." That voice was even grouchier.

"I'm here." A soft voice said, almost too quiet to be heard.

"Present!" A cheerful voice called, and Kyo heard several mutters in the background. Momiji and his ever-present energy often had that effect on people.

"The entire Mabudachi trio is here." The business-like tones of Hatori said next.

"Yes, yes. I'm here with my dear brother." Another grumble, this one spotted with some very unpleasant terms, which only Kyo seemed to hear.

"I'm here to keep Haru in line." Well wasn't Rin a ball of sunshine this morning.

"I'm here with Kisa, but make it fast. I've got things to do." Kyo groaned inwardly.

"I'm here and I'm sorry for taking up your time." Ritsu sounded strangely calm during his apology. Maybe Tohru really had worked a miracle on him… her… whatever.

"I made it, and I brought Arisa with me." A deep voice Kyo barely recognized said. What was his name…? Kureno? That sounded right but…

"I came with Shigure." Akito also sounded cranky, but at least she was more awake than Hatsuharu.

"I came, but I didn't want to." Kagura pouted, but Kyo knew she was just a curious to know what was going on as everyone else.

"And then there's me and Hana-chan." Shishou finished. Kyo took a deep breath. He couldn't put it off any longer.

"Hey, is Tohru there with you?" Momiji called and a pang ran through Kyo's heart.

"That's what I'm calling about. There… was an accident." The other line went dead silent. Kyo continued hurriedly, not trusting himself to stay calm if he dragged it out.

"Tohru was helping some lady with her groceries and got hit by a car. It had slowed most of the way down so it only knocked her down, but…" he took a deep breath to steady himself. "but, she's in a coma and the doctors don't know when she's going to wake up." _Or if she's going to._ His mind added, unhelpfully. Only one person seemed to be able to speak on the other end.

"Kyo would never say this, but he's asking for all of us to help him. Starting today, we need to send down three people a day to sit with Kyo and Tohru in the hospital, one from 6 am to 2 pm, one from 2 pm to 10 pm and one for 10 pm to 6 am. Eight hour shifts, because Kyo needs support and sleep and food and he won't do it on his own. You school kids can take weekends, we adults will find out a way to make the weekdays work." He kept talking, but Kyo tuned out, instead listening to the murmur that was growing beneath Hatori's calm voice.

"Is onee-san going to die?" Kisa whispered, and Kyo heard Haru reply.

"No, of course not. We won't let her." Kisa still began to cry, although it was soon muffled by someone holding her, probably Hiro.

"This is all very well and good, but I think you're being very insensitive, talking about schedules and things while Kyo is obviously hurting." Kagura said, and although he would have hotly denied it in person, he was grateful for her sensitivity.

"Of course you're right. Kyonkichi needs our support right now. Why, I'll take today's shift from as soon as I can get there until 10 tonight. Yuki can come with me and pull night shift! It'll be great to spend some time with my little brother." Yuki groaned, but sullenly agreed.

"Fine. But only if I can do something else while you're bothering Kyo. I almost feel sorry for that stupid cat." A loud argument broke out, but someone called on Kyo's other line.

"I have to go guys. I'll talk to you later." No one even noticed and he answered the other call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Sohma? We need you back at the hospital. Your fiancee's gone into another attack of some kind. Can you come immediately?" Kyo's heart dropped into his toes. Hanging up, he sprinted towards the hospital.

"I'm coming." He muttered. "Just hold on."

_**A/N: Reviews please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Me: I'm sorry it's taken so long! My internet has been down entirely, so if you haven't been able to get a hold of me, that's why. Please forgive me!**_

_**Tohru: I've already forgiven you!**_

_**Me: Thanks.**_

_**Kyo: I haven't.**_

_**Tohru: Kyo-kun! Why are you being so mean to Angel-san? **_

_**Kyo: What? I'm not.**_

_**Me: *glares* Be good, or I'll make you do something stupid.**_

_**Yuki: Doesn't he do that already?**_

_**Kyo: *glares at Yuki while Tohru looks between them nervously, then turns back to me with a suspicious look* Like what?**_

_**Me: *grins evilly* I dare you to find out. **_

_**Kyo: Maybe I will. **_

_**Shigure: Now, now children. No need to fight. Let's just give our little message to our readers and get on with the chapter, where I make my first personal appearance!**_

_**Kyo: Only in the coma dream. In the world of the awake, we've only heard you say hi on the phone, which really isn't in person.**_

_**Me: Shut it. Ok, here's the deal. I'm going to put to you a question. I require an answer from as many of you as possible. Please? The question is: When I start a new fic, what new fandom do you want me to try? (I've written for Avengers, X-men Evolution, Fullmetal Alchemist and Fruits Basket). Personally, I'm leaning towards Naruto, but I want to know your opinions. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review or PM me and let me know! Enjoy! Also, if you like FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist), please look for a friend in this chapter… Review if you find him/her! And finally, let me know if you like this new Author's Note style. **_

_**Tohru: Please enjoy!**_

_**Kisa: *with sweet little voice* And review please!**_

_**Me: Aw! *chases Kisa around trying to hug her***_

**Chapter Five: I'm Here**

_Kyo's wound began to hurt again, but it took Tohru a long time to convince him to get up in the bed. Once he got settled, she picked up the apples and Kyo cut them into slices and put them on a plate. She sprinkled them with cinnamon and sugar and the two enjoyed a sweet morning treat. Hatori came in at around 11:30; the two were talking softly, and Hatori noticed the heartbroken expression on Kyo's face as he watched Tohru, whose back was to the door. They both glanced in the doctor's direction as he knocked. _

"_Am I interrupting something?" He asked. Tohru smiled, staring at a spot above Hatori's left shoulder. _

"_No, of course not. Kyo was just asking me to go get his favorite shirt from the hospital laundry; the black one with a red symbol on the back, right?" He hummed an affirmative, squeezing her hand as she got up to leave. _

"_I'll be back in a minute." She said softly, kissing his forehead and walking to the door. She accidentally bumped into Hatori, but she got around him and headed down the hall, sticking close to the wall. Hatori watched her for a few minutes, several possibilities for the series of odd events-from the sad look on Kyo's face, to the glance over his shoulder, to her unsure steps in the other direction-, but he shrugged them off. Closing the door, he turned back to his patient._

"_How are you today, Kyo-kun?" He asked. Kyo shrugged._

"_Fine, but that's not important. Listen, I need you to do something for me." Hatori raised his eyebrow and Kyo continued._

_ "Can you check out Tohru's eyes for me? Try to be discreet about it. Do it while you check my bandages or something. She always holds her eyes wide open and looks at you while I hold her hand. It shouldn't be too hard." He took a deep breath to keep talking, but Hatori stopped him._

_ "If it'll make you feel better, I will. But you have to explain to her what I'm doing shining a bright light in her eyes." Kyo nodded, and Hatori expected him to look a little sheepish, but instead he looked grim, and a little relieved. That worried Hatori, but he showed nothing on his face. _

_ "I'm back!" Tohru said, a breathless smile on her face, which seemed paler than usual. Kyo and Hatori exchanged a glance. _

_ "I found your shirt. It's warm, right out of the dryer, and it smells really good. What did I miss?" _

_ "Nothing." Kyo replied quickly. "Hatori and I were just talking." Tohru nodded, and the checkup continued. _

_ The time to re-bandage Kyo's wounds came and he took his shirt off, shivering in the slightly chilly air. The bandages were unwound and he hissed a little and squeezed Tohru's hand as the bandage stuck slightly to the least healed wound. Hatori did his work quickly, then took a small flashlight out of his bag and turned to the unsuspecting Tohru. She didn't even seem to notice that he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. He bent low and shone the small beam at her, first into her right eye and then into her left. Nothing. Her pupils didn't dilate or retract at all. In fact, her eyes were nearly colorless, and the blood vessels were barely visible. It seemed as though the two organs were completely dead. He clicked off the flashlight and returned it to his bag. Kyo looked in the direction of a small vial on the side table and Hatori silently added that to his bag as well._

_ "Well, it seems you're healing very well. I see no reason why you can't go back to Shigure's house. Have you arranged your story?" Kyo nodded._

_ "I was helping carry in some lady's groceries and I got hit by a car. It scratched my back and I was put into a coma from a severe concussion combined with blood loss. I've been recovering, but as soon as I'm well enough, Tohru and I will be moving out to the dojo in Rasaburo, a little town on the southern coast. The wedding will be planned from there. Anything I'm missing?" Tohru was frowning, and Hatori asked her what was wrong._

_ "Should we really be lying to the whole family? I mean, don't they have a right to know? Shouldn't Shigure-san know already? I thought…"_

_ "That Akito-san told him everything?" Kyo flinched violently at the name and Tohru squeezed his hand to keep him from falling into a flashback. Starting the day before, whenever Kyo sensed certain words, sounds, or smells, he would suddenly go stiff and start shaking. He told them that he was reliving the memories of his time in captivity and that it felt very real. Only Tohru seemed to have the ability to stop these attacks. Kyo smiled in gratitude as Hatori continued. "Well, it seems that this is the one thing she's ever kept secret from him." Tohru nodded, still frowning._

_ "Besides," Kyo reminded her. "It was part of the deal. Thirty days of secret torture for me and we got to be together forever, no questions asked, no more interference from… her." He turned pale again, but he held himself together as he pulled the black shirt Tohru had fetched over his head. _

_ "Is that all your stuff then?" Tohru asked. He nodded, frowned, then said._

_ "I think I let them wash my pants too. Would you mind?" She smiled gently, although her skin grew slightly paler, as though she was afraid of something. Both men looked concerned, but Kyo didn't retract his request. _

_ "No, not at all. I'll be right back." They watched her leave, then Kyo turned to Hatori, a fire burning in his eyes._

_ "So? Her eyes, what's happened to them?" Hatori sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing off the lens. _

_ "She appears to be completely blind. It was no accident either." He took out the vial and sniffed at it carefully. "So that's what she used it for." He muttered. _

_ "What?" Kyo was nearly bouncing out of the bed with his anxiety. _

_ "About a week ago, A…" He paused glancing at Kyo. "_She _asked me to mix up a potion that would damage sight. I thought she was going to use it, in a much watered down form, to temporarily blind you. But, she didn't. She gave it to Tohru in huge doses, enough that it basically killed her eyes." Kyo gulped, eyes flitting back and forth, until he seemed to hit on something. A frown creased his forehead and he looked up._

_ "What's the date?" Hatori raised an eyebrow and checked his watch._

_ "It's the 23__rd__ of September. Why?" Kyo's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" Hatori asked, concerned at the anguish that filled Kyo's eyes._

_ "I wasn't supposed to get out of that stinking pit until the 26__th__. I got out a week early, and Tohru just happens to go blind? And the drugs were made by the one who's been tormenting us this whole time. Not likely that it's just a coincidence." His eyes grew wet, but he dashed them away, emotions making his voice rough and low._

_ "Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid." The tears were coming too fast for Kyo to hide them, and Hatori turned away to save Kyo's pride, rearranging the already perfectly organized things in his bag. Tohru came in, noticing the moisture on his face and his shuddery breathing as soon as she got close. Hatori closed his bag and left, closing the door and motioning the incoming nurse away._

_ "How could you do it? I could have made it a week more; you didn't need to give your sight for a little thing like that!" Kyo's hands were caressing Tohru's face, tracing over her closed eyelids and touching her lips with his tear-soaked fingers. She kissed his fingers, not saying anything, just letting him reassure himself that she was ok. She tried to hold strong, but soon her own tears started to flow and she crumpled into his arms, sobbing against his chest._

_ "It hurts so much." She whispered, grasping his shirt in her hands and the tears stung her mutilated eyes. "I've had terrible headaches and I keep stubbing my toes and cutting my fingers cooking for Shigure-san." She held up the bandaged digits that Kyo had somehow missed. _

"_And my eyes; everything's so dark and my eyes hurt so much! They burn, and I keep finding myself straining to see something, even when I know I can't! Kyo, it hurts so much!" Her sobs were shaking her whole body and she was hiccupping badly. _

_ "You shouldn't have done it. Not for me." He whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms tightly around her and ignoring the pain in his back._

_ "But I couldn't stand to see Kyo-kun in pain anymore. And if I could have, I would have given my hearing to let you out a single day earlier." She took a deep breath, trying to slow her sobs, but it took a long time for her to calm, and even then, it was obvious that the pain she had described was even worse now. Kyo's heart hurt, watching her in such clear suffering. _

_ When the nurses finally dared enter, the gift baskets' contents were consolidated into the largest basket, Kyo's clothes were folded into a bag and the two of them were sitting on the bed, Tohru nearly asleep against Kyo's shoulder. They helped the two of them tote their things out to the waiting cab and waved them off after giving clear directions on Kyo's care to the again-smiling Tohru. _

_ They arrived home and Kyo coaxed a few painkillers from Shigure's stash into her. He watched her start some dinner, but quickly realized how worn out he was. She convinced him she was fine, and that he should go take a long, hot bath and he relented. It did feel good to relax in the tub and let all the tension of the past few weeks ooze out into the warm water. He scrubbed his hair and his legs, but left the rest of himself alone, not wanting soap to get into his still-healing wounds. Getting out, he dried off and redressed. He was just about to leave when he heard a clatter, a splash and a scream. He bolted from the bathroom, nearly ramming into Shigure as he left his study._

_ "Tohru, are you all right?" He ran into the kitchen, holding his stitches and looking around wildly. He saw a pot spilling water all over the floor, he saw the stove on, and he saw Tohru with her eyes wide against the cabinet. _

_She must have dumped boiling water on herself! Kyo thought frantically._

_ But when he touched the water, it was cold. It appeared that she had been putting a pot on the stove, not taking it off. His heart slowed down, but Tohru was still sitting in shock on the floor so he splashed over to her and knelt in the puddle. _

_ "Tohru, you ok?" He said softly, being careful not to startle her. She seemed to come back, and she blinked. Shigure smiled in relief, shrugged, and returned to his work. _

_ "Yes. I just lost my balance and hit my back against the cabinets." She stood quickly, and a ripping sound was heard throughout the kitchen. The back of Tohru's blouse had caught on the cabinet handle, and in her hurry to stand up, she had ripped the back about halfway. She turned quickly to put her back towards the wall, but not before Kyo saw a series of red, pink, and white stripes, circles and slashes adorning the once flawless skin. She blushed deeply, pressing her back into the wall. Kyo gently took her shoulders and turned her, brushing her hair over her shoulder and getting a good look at the scars. _

_There they were, in varying degrees of newness and lividity. Some of them were obviously knife slashes, others the result of a blunt object or the rough edgings of fingernail scrapes. He traced each one with his finger, as though he was reading a terrible log of giving and taking. _

_At the top of her back, still so new and deep that the recent slam had made them bleed a little, were three carved characters. One, on the little knob where Tohru's spine began, translated to 'pain'. To the left was inscribed 'fear' and to the right, 'despair'. Deep, precise, obviously carved with a very sharp, clean instrument with much care as to detail. _

"_Akito." Kyo choked on the name. "Why?" His fingers lightly brushed over the older scars, although his eyes stayed on the symbols above. Tohru sighed, taking his hand without turning around and leading it to a series of parallel, jagged lines. _

"_These paid for painkillers to be put in your food on the fifteenth day." She led him to the right, to a cluster of circular burn marks. "And this was to get you that raggedy blanket." Her fingers lifted his higher to a raised, white knife welt across her shoulder blades and tracing down her side. "This was to get me a weekly visit with you." She turned around, such serene love on her face that Kyo couldn't get his words out. _

"_I loved you, so I did what I could to help. This was for both of our happiness, so we both deserved to pay the price. Each one of those scars is a story about my love for you. Don't be angry, please? I did it for you, Kyo-kun." His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing her lips and her hair softly brushing over his fingers. He pulled her into a hug._

"_Of course I'm not angry. I was just worried about you. And every time I see those scars, I'll remember your sacrifices." He kissed her nose gently, then her mouth, leaving his lips against hers. "All of them." He whispered, and she kissed him back, salt tears flavoring the kiss and dripping into the puddle at their feet._

By the time Kyo arrived at the hospital, Tohru was back in her coma. Just like the time before, she had twitched, her eyes had opened, and then she had stopped suddenly. The doctor left, then the nurses and Kyo was alone again. An hour later, Yuki showed up, not toting Ayame as expected, but rather Kisa.

"Where's your dear brother?" Kyo said with tired sarcasm as the former rat poked his head through the door. Yuki rolled his eyes and closed the door, avoiding looking at the still form on the bed. Kisa wasn't tall enough to see Tohru from the door, and she avoided coming forward, although whether she was afraid of seeing the patient or Tohru's constant guardian neither boy could tell. Kyo put on a tired, but kind smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The girl's eyes darted up to meet his and she smiled halfheartedly.

"Is onee-chan doing any better?" She said softly, clasping her hands in front of her. Yuki had still managed to avoid looking at Tohru by watching Kisa, but his own eyes watched Kyo closely as he answered.

"No, but she's not doing any worse either. Do you want to see her?" Kisa nodded slowly, clenching one small fist in determination and walking over to the bedside. Her eyes widened at the bandages, but she smiled a little at her peaceful expression.

"She's like Sleeping Beauty, so pretty and white and looking so peaceful as she sleeps." She said softly, blushing as she realized what she had said. Yuki came up quietly behind her, looking at Tohru with an expression in his eyes that Kyo couldn't quite read. He smiled softly, laying a hand gently on Kisa's shoulder.

"You're right. She does look like a sleeping princess." Kyo bristled slightly at the tenderness in his voice, but he trusted Yuki's sense of propriety enough not to say anything aloud. _He's just trying to comfort Kisa. _He told himself, although he couldn't keep from kissing Tohru's hand pointedly to reassert his rightful place. Yuki didn't miss the gesture, and he nodded slightly, acknowledging Kyo's claim.

"Have you eaten today Kyo-san?" Kisa asked quietly. Kyo was surprised. First off, no one called him Kyo-san, and second, Kisa had talked to him, of her own free will, about something not related to Tohru. He smiled slightly, shaking his head and scanning Tohru's face. He heard a crinkling sound, then felt a small tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Kisa holding out a large rice ball with a purple plum in the back in one hand and a thermos of miso soup in the other. Yuki was behind her, busily pulling out more food, drinks and utensils for his own and Kisa's lunches from a large bag by the door. He took them carefully, finding himself starving as the soup sent it's delicate scent wafting through the air.

"Thank you Kisa-chan." He said, the name and it's suffix feeling strange on his tongue, but the shy smile on her face rewarding him. She walked quietly back to Yuki, settling gracefully on the cot by him and taking delicate nibbles of her own rice ball.

A blond girl poked her head through the door, talking a mile a minute in a tone so crabby, Kisa jumped and nearly spilled soup on herself.

"And if you ever come to me that many scratches on your automail again I'll…" She stopped, seeing Kyo and the others. "Sorry, wrong room." She said, backing out with cheeks bright red. Kyo waved her off, turning back to his food without a second thought. His rice ball now gone, he gulped down the hot soup, cursing under his breath as it burned his throat.

"Stupid cat." Yuki muttered softly, looking up to gauge Kyo's reaction.

"Darn rat." Kyo replied, shooting a glance at Kisa as a way of explaining the lack of his usual terminology. Yuki nodded, seeming satisfied with his answer.

"She's going to be fine, you know." He said after a moment, nodding at Tohru. "You'll see. She always pulls through."

"I know." Kyo said, gazing on his fiancée with a gentleness that surprised Yuki. The former rat finished his soup, decided against the rice ball and neatly put his dishes in the bag. Kisa moved to the floor, and Yuki lay down on the cot to get a nap before he pulled night shift.

"And Yuki?" Kyo said. Yuki opened on eye and looked at him. Kyo reddened, turning around quickly.

"Thanks." He said, begrudgingly, but sincerely. Yuki didn't know if he meant for coming, or for his reassurance, but he supposed it didn't matter.

"You're welcome." He said, falling asleep quickly, despite the light in the room.

_**A/N: Me: Don't forget to answer that question! Love you all, be safe!**_

_**Kyo: And review or we'll all get heck from her forever.**_

_**Yuki: Kyo… *gives him "the look"***_

_**Kyo: What? Alright, fine. **__**Please**__** review.**_

_**Yuki: That's better. And yes, please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: Hey y'all! Don't know when exactly this is going to make it online, but here you go!**_

_**Tohru: This chapter is going to be much lighter. It's also going to cover a bit more time than the other chapters. Our dear author is trying to speed things up to keep you all interested. **_

_**Kyo: She's going so slowly. It's about time she actually had us do something. I've just been sitting around and acting tired. **_

_**Tohru: *chastisingly* Kyo-kun.**_

_**Kyo: Sorry. I'll be nice.**_

_**Momiji: Am I in this chapter, huh? **_

_**Me: You don't get to talk in the Author's Notes until you are in the story so yes. **_

_**Momiji: Yay!**_

_**Tohru: Yay Momitchan!**_

_**Kyo: Oh brother. *sigh* Review.**_

_**Tohru: And enjoy!**_

_**Momiji: Lollipops!**_

_**Me: *squeals and hugs grown-up Momiji***_

**Chapter Six: Moving On**

_Five days later, all of Kyo and Tohru's possessions were packed, creating a small pile of just over a dozen boxes in the living room. The small moving van was outside and Tohru had somehow convinced Shigure to put the boxes inside it while she and Kyo cleaned out their rooms. It only took a half an hour, and then Tohru was sitting back on her heels, wiping her forehead and standing to place the rag in the bucket of soapy water. Kyo surreptitiously wiped up a small area she had missed, only slightly wincing at the nearly healed cuts on his back. He led Tohru to the door, sending one more cursory glance over the clean space. _

"_Well, we're done." He said, lifting the bucket carefully and starting down the stairs. He dumped the water in the bushes outside the front door, turning back to see Tohru framed in the doorway. She was dressed in a worn gingham dress and apron, her hair done up in two braids with a kerchief over the top. The sight of her gentle face soaking up the sunlight and clean air was enough to make him smile. He stopped, considering something._

_Since she had gotten home, she had refused to step outside, and the stairs left her breathless and white, as though just that short distance exhausted her. In large, empty spaces, she stuck close to the wall, becoming disoriented and frightened without something to tell her where she was. Kyo had been shadowing her closely, afraid to let her go, both for her sake and for his own. At night, though they slept on separate beds, they laid them right next to each other so that either could reach out and comfort the other when nightmares threatened. Every night was much the same, with the first part of the night being Kyo holding her hand as she shook in silent tears for her pain and fear. Following was the bulk of their sleep, with Kyo half-waking from dreams made half of memories and half of dark imaginings starting around two or three in the morning. _

_Now, Kyo was more worried than ever for Tohru. How would she react to her new, unfamiliar surroundings? Would she be alright with a whole new house and no support besides him? He was very concerned, especially about what would happen when he had to start work in a week or so. She would be at home all day, with no one to help her if she got lost and confused. He pushed these thoughts aside, placing his left arm around Tohru's waist and laying the other on her arm to lead her inside. Her head leaned slightly into his chest, turning slightly to gain comfort from his familiar scent and warmth. He knew this was a sign that she was working to ground herself in the moment. Time and space were difficult for her now, and his heart ached to see her trying so hard to hold in the pain and confusion. _

"_The others are coming over for a farewell lunch in a little while. We'll leave for Rasaburo a little bit after that. It's around 11:30 right now." She relaxed slightly as his words made things clearer for her. A relieved, thankful smile warmed her face and she nodded. _

"_Thank you, Kyo-kun." She whispered. _

"_Well, then. I'm glad that's over." Shigure's voice was loud and unexpected, with the smooth, rich tone that most reminded Kyo that he had been the dog of the zodiac. That, and the way he stretched and yawned, scratching the back of his head as he blinked lazily. Beside him, Tohru startled badly, turning white at the unexpected sound as a shudder ran through her. Kyo immediately pulled her into an embrace, kneeling down to tuck her head under his chin as she calmed herself. He glared at Shigure, who shrugged, turning slightly red and giving as apologetic of a look as he ever gave. _

"_It's just the stupid mutt. It's ok." Kyo's voice was soft, but his eyes were daring Shigure to leave without apologizing to her first. Tohru muttered, swallowing delicately and turning around with a weak smile on her trembling lips._

"_Thanks for taking care of those boxes, Shigure-san." She said, trying valiantly to calm her violently beating heart. She gulped in a deep breath, slowly calming as Kyo's arms steadied her. _

"_It's no trouble at all." He insisted, voice much gentler. "And I truly am sorry for frightening you." A soft smile only this girl could draw out of him graced his thin lips and he looked to Kyo for approval. But Kyo's eyes were busy watching Tohru as she smiled warmly, nodding. _

"_I'm fine. You just surprised me a little is all." She had mostly calmed, a little pallor in her cheeks the only sign of her momentary terror. Kyo decided to accept Shigure's apology, nodding slightly to him. Perhaps it was childish of him to be so overprotective of her, but he couldn't help himself. Shigure's smile broadened into its usual, carefree laziness and he stretched and yawned again. _

"_Well, I'd better go bathe. Moving is smelly, dirty work you know, and I must smell and look amazing when Hari-san and Aya-san show up. Ta ta!" And he was gone as quickly as he had arrived, the only thing remaining of him the soft pad of his socked feet going into the bathroom and clicking the door shut. Kyo sighed with slight exasperation, turning back to Tohru, who was smiling serenely again. _

"_It was so kind of him to put those things in the truck for us, wasn't it?" she said softly, pulling away from him to go into the kitchen and start lunch. Kyo followed behind her, watching from the wall as she carefully filled the rice cooker got out the ingredients for delicious miso soup. Even Kyo's picky tastes enjoyed this meal, and he knew that she was doing it for him. He was glad that he had thought to keep the fridge in such good order for her. Cooking seemed to be one thing that relaxed her. He wondered if it was because she felt useful doing it, like the blindness couldn't make her completely helpless. _

_He helped her cut the vegetables and meat while she meticulously measured spices and bustled about to set the table and make sure the dishes were clean. Then, he stirred the hot soup and read off ingredients while she carefully mixed and kneaded the dough for an American style dessert called a pie. Carefully pressing half the dough into a pan, she filled the inside with sliced apples, added several pats of butter, cinnamon, nutmeg, and a hefty sprinkling of sugar. Flattening the other half of the dough, she laid it on the top, pinching the edges together, cutting slits in the top and cut off the excess dough. Kyo put it in the oven and soon a delicious mingling of scents filled the kitchen. _

_Tohru had two minutes to sit down before the rice cooker dinged. Opening the top, she let it cool for several minutes before the started scooping up handfuls and swiftly forming many perfect little rice balls. Into half of them, she placed a small bite-sized piece of Kyo's favorite filling, salmon. Into the remaining half, she lodged a tiny purple plum. She arranged them on a platter and carried them to the table just in time to hear the simultaneous sounds of someone coming in the front door and Shigure exiting the bathroom and crossing the hall to his bedroom. She went to greet the arriving Kisa and Hiro while Kyo turned off the stove and removed the steamy, golden brown pie from the oven. He placed it on a cooling rack and draped a towel over the top. _

"_I'm so glad to see you, Kisa-chan! You've grown so much! And Hiro-san, you're becoming a very grown-up young man as well. How is your sister?" Tohru's cheerful words were undermined by a catch as she used the word 'see', and the two children's quiet replies were drowned out as Kyo carefully transferred the soup to a large serving bowl that matched the rice ball platter and placed it on the table, carefully straightening things the way he knew Tohru liked it. Forcing his 'company' smile onto his face, he stepped out to greet the arrivals._

_As soon as he stepped up beside Tohru, the whole atmosphere changed, from one of warm friendliness to one of protective caution. Hiro stepped slightly forward, partially covering the suddenly shy Kisa from Kyo's somewhat amused glance. Tohru seemed to sense the change, but she was obviously confused as to the alteration's cause. _

"_Hey kids. Thanks for coming. This means a lot to Tohru. Sit down. We'll eat when everyone gets here." Hiro raised an eyebrow at his out-of-character courtesy, but Kisa smiled slightly, whispering something so quietly that Kyo didn't catch it. But Tohru seemed to, her smile growing soft; then her eyes scrunched up and she rushed forward, squealing and nearly toppling Kisa over as she gathered her into a tight squeeze. Hiro and Kyo rolled their eyes at the same time, realized what had happened, then reddened slightly and turned away. _

"_Geez, guys. If I had known this was just going to be a lot of awkward hugging and stuff, I would have stayed home with Rin." Hatsuharu, dressed in one of his typically dark and heavily accessorized outfits was slouching in the doorway, yawning and looking quite comfortable as a line of Sohmas built up behind him. Beside him, with a posture that suggested boredom, but with eyes that flashed with bright watchfulness and likewise dressed in black stood his girlfriend, Rin. _

"_Come on Haru, we're holding up the works. Get out of the way or I'll make you." Without giving him a chance to do it on his own, the former horse grabbed his arm and yanked him to the couch, pushing him down and leaning against the wall just behind him. Tohru moved slowly around toward them, greeting Haru pleasantly and giving Rin a hug that she reluctantly accepted. Kyo saw a look in her eye as she looked at Tohru, a look that seemed so say, 'Something's not right here, but I can't put my finger on it.' Isuzu caught Haru's eye, asking an obvious question. He shrugged, seeming less than worried about it. _

_By this time, a gift-bearing Ayame, a slightly uncomfortable looking Hatori and the shy Ritsu had come in. Yuki was standing in the doorway, trying to avoid his brother's gaze, at least until he could talk to Tohru. His eyes scanned the assembled heads, finally finding the bent, brown-haired one as his eyes softened and a gentle smile lit his face with a slight glow. Weaving his way through the crowd at the door, he carefully approached her. Unfortunately, he had been so quiet that she didn't hear him, and thus did not acknowledge him for several awkward seconds, even though she was looking more or less straight at him. He finally cleared his throat, making her jump, and Kyo almost went to comfort her before she turned around, beaming and leaping into the arms of the man she had come to consider as a brother. _

"_Yuki-kun! I'm so glad you could come all the way from college to see us! Kyo-kun and I are so excited to see…" she choked momentarily, catching herself. "… to have lunch with all of you before we go." Yuki's face creased with worry, but he kept his voice light as he answered._

"_It's very nice to see you too Honda-san." He glanced over to Kyo, releasing Tohru from his arms and asking Kyo a clear question with his violet eyes. Kyo shook his head slightly, gesturing to the group of people. Yuki understood. There were too many people. The story would have to be told later. Yuki heard his name called and he excused himself reluctantly to go greet his brother. Hatori came over to Kyo, speaking quietly under his breath._

"_How has she been?" Kyo sighed softly, shaking his head._

"_She's been in a lot of pain. She tries to hide it, but at night she just cries. She startles easy, becomes disoriented, can't keep track of the time. It's tearing her apart. I'm worried about her." Hatori nodded._

"_And you?" Kyo gave him a confused look. "How are you holding up? Are your injuries healing well? How have you been sleeping?" Kyo waved the questions away, seeing them as unimportant. _

"_Well enough. I'll be fine. It's her I'm worried about. Is there anything you can do? She listens to you. Can't you tell her to take some painkillers, at the very least? After that first night home, she's refused to take anything. Is there anything I should be doing?" He was trying not to sound desperate, but at the moment, that's exactly what he was. Hatori seemed to recognize it, but he didn't condemn him. That's one thing that Kyo really respected about the older man. He never judged, never thought less of a person for their weaknesses or differences. Of all the zodiac members, he had been the one most likely to treat Kyo normally. _

"_I'll do my best. But you do realize you're going to have to tell everyone else about her condition, right? At the very least, tell them she's blind of unknown causes. They deserve to know." Kyo flinched. He had been hoping to wait at least until the wedding. Maybe then, the amount of happiness would balance out the painful revelation. _

"_I need to talk to Tohru first." Hatori nodded and Kyo sucked in a breath. "I'll do it then, just, after lunch. Let's let her be happy just a little longer, please?" Hatori nodded again, and both men turned their eyes on the party, where the bright center was the beautiful, young girl with the bright smile and the blind eyes that still saw beauty in all around her, and that were filling with tears of bitter gladness as she said goodbye to the life she had been living for so many years. No one seemed to notice though, and the laughter and love filled the room with a golden glow. _

The night was long, passed in near silence as neither youth knew what to say. Despite all their recent making up, Yuki and Kyo were so used to hating each other that neither was quite used to making pleasant conversation with the other. In the early hours of morning, Hatsuharu, Rin and Momiji showed up, Rin driving the borrowed car from Hatori and carrying two train tickets for Kisa and Yuki to get home with. Kisa shyly said good bye, kissing Tohru's hand and letting Yuki lead her away. His eyes threatened Kyo with all things imaginable if he weren't kept informedand Kyo nodded. They had a firm respect for each other in respects to Tohru, and the long night vigil had helped to strengthen it.

They hadn't been gone long when Rin twirled the keys around, stalking up to Kyo and pulling him to his feet. Momiji was already napping on the cot and Hatsuharu slid into his seat as soon as he left it, slouching like he was at a bus stop on a hard, slick bench instead of in a relatively comfortable chair in a hospital room.

"Come on." She said, yanking him toward the door while keeping her eyes carefully away from Tohru's pale, thinning face. Kyo angrily yanked his wrist from her grip, flinching involuntarily at the severe look she gave him. He stood in the middle of the floor, fuming and glaring at the former horse.

"Where the heck do you think you're taking me?" He demanded, glancing over at Momiji and lowering his voice as the blond kid stirred. "I'm staying here."

"No, you're not. Hatori's orders. You're to go home, shower, get some real food into you and take a nap until two when I come back to take over from Haru. And sorry, but you don't scare me." She planted one hand on her hip, staring him down with a blank expression and the keys held loosely in her other hand. She waited for him to figure out on his own that he wasn't going to get out of this, then started toward the door with him fuming along after her.

The car ride was awkward for Kyo, but his exhaustion forced him to calm down quickly and he was nodding off by the time they pulled up in front of the small house he lived in with Tohru. Rin towed him inside mercilessly, sending him to shower while she cleaned out his fridge of all the rotting debris and started some rice in the tiny cooker. He scrubbed twice enjoying the feeling of cleanliness and the fresh smell that came off of him instead of the stale sweat and tears he had become accustomed to. Dressing in a fresh black t-shirt and comfortable red sweat pants, he plodded down the short hall and entered the kitchen.

The rice was plain and unimaginative, but it was hot and filling and had some fresh plums from the small tree out back to go with it. Rin was in the small window seat in the front room, watching the road with a distant expression, cell phone held loosely in her hand. Kyo was about to drop dead from exhaustion but he managed a polite 'thank you' to Rin, which she waved off, before he stumbled upstairs to the small bedroom and fell asleep almost before he laid down.

His sleep was nearly dreamless. Nothing formed, per say, but distant voices and shadowed figures left him with the feeling of chasing something without his dream-self ever moving or even gaining solid form. He awoke to the smell of a simple curry, and he stumbled downstairs with sleep-filled eyes to see Rin at the stove and something bubbling in a pot. She turned at the sound of his approach, looking him over critically as she opened the fridge.

"You look pretty awful, but at least you seem less sleep-deprived." She pulled out a pan of red gelatin out of the refrigerator and started scooping it into four large containers, presumably for the two of them and the two at the hospital.

"How long was I out?" Kyo yawned, plopping down in a seat and rubbing his hand over his face.

"Well, we got here at around eight, and you went up at around nine, so I guess you slept for about four hours." She stirred the pot and turned off the element, taking out four more containers and gesturing vaguely to the rice that was still in a bowl on the table.

"Eat some of that if you want lunch. This is for our dinners. We leave in half an hour for the hospital so if you want to eat, now's the time." The curry was divided into the bowls and they were sealed and put into a bag. Another bag was filled with the gelatins and Kyo quickly ate more rice as she prepared everything.

"Oh, by the way, Haru called. He said to tell you that something funny happened with Tohru, but the doctors say that it's happened before. Do you know anything about it?" Kyo stood abruptly, grabbing the bags and heading for the door. "What's up?" Rin asked, following with the keys. They got in the car and soon were on the road. Rin picked up on Kyo's urgency, driving slightly over the speed limit and gripping the wheel tightly. Kyo struggled to explain.

"Sometimes, Tohru just starts twitching. It's kind of scary, and her eyes open, but she's not really awake. The doctors say it's her nerves reconnecting or something, but they seem worried that she'll hurt herself while it happens." He paused, trying not to choke on the fear and worry that forced it's way into his throats and back behind his eyes. Rin nodded, needing no words to convey her own concern for the one person besides Hatsuharu that she truly cared for.

"She's strong. She'll be okay. She'll wake up soon, and our job is to just make sure that one of us is there when she does. Everything will be okay." She didn't seem to be comforting him. It seemed to be directed to herself, and it was so quiet and muddled, it was probably not meant to be said out loud at all. But it heartened Kyo to know that he wasn't the only one worried sick about her. It made him feel much less alone. He smiled.

"Thanks." He surprised himself, and apparently her, because she swerved and almost crashed into a mailbox. Righting the car, she glared at him.

"What the heck was that?" He reddened.

"I just said thanks, that's all. Geez, I thought it was polite to thank people who helped you out. I didn't realize it was a crime against all humanity!" He folded his arms childishly, glaring straight ahead until he heard a low chuckle beside him. Glancing over, he saw a rare smile barely curving Rin's lips, the smile more showing in the slight squint of her eyes.

"Well, for all it's worth, you're welcome." She said, parking the car and turning off the engine. She reached for the handle, turning to look at him. "And thanks." Shocked, his jaw dropped.

"For what?" he asked dumbly.

"For letting us help you too. I mean," she reddened slightly. "For letting us help her. She means a lot, to all of us." Kyo nodded, exiting the car and carrying the bags inside with her behind him.

"You're welcome." He whispered, and entered the familiar room.

_**Me: Well, that was interesting, and Momiji wasn't really in it at all!**_

_**Momiji: Aww! Well, at least I got to be in the author's notes!**_

_**Haru: Hey, that's not fair. How come Rin and me are only just getting in to this?**_

_**Rin: For once, I agree with him. I pretty much carried this chapter. Where's my recognition?**_

_**Me: It's just that, well, Momiji is so cute! I can't help myself.**_

_**Momiji: Haha! Cuteness wins again!**_

_**Kyo: Haru, may I have the honor of punching him first?**_

_**Haru: *eyes glow with evil intentions* Fight me for it you d- cat!**_

_**Rin: Great, now he's gone black. Nice going Kyo.**_

_**Kyo: What? I didn't do anything. **_

_**Momiji: Run away! *grabs my hand and runs in the opposite direction as quickly as possible*.**_

_**Tohru: *sigh* Review please, and maybe that will appease Haru-kun's angry soul.**_

_**Yuki: Good luck with that. But yes, please review. **_


End file.
